They Knew
by Florexandra
Summary: Cameron and Kay knew that they loved each other so their wedding day would go off without a hitch, right? ...Right? This was originally gonna be in the series of one shots in "The Magician and the Beautiful Assistant" but... it became 13 pages long so it kinda needs to be its own thing.


**Please bear in mind that I try to do these in order but sometimes I just get inspiration for some quicker than others so some of these upcoming stories were asks from a previous prompt post that I had posted and you guys had asked for, and I just got a story idea for it now. I'm glad you guys are so patient because I'd rather be able to give you quality over quantity.**

 **Alright, now today's magic numbers are... 28 – Proposal Fic and... 29 – Wedding Fic. Oh these two are a nice combo. Enjoy!**

 **They Knew**

He knew. From the moment they met, he knew that there was something special about her. He knew that even though they had known each other only a short while, she was someone he could trust with his life and someone whose friendship was just as important as the friendship of his team.

She knew. From the moment they met, she knew that there was something different about him. She learned quickly that he was trustworthy so when she felt that she couldn't trust him anymore, it genuinely hurt her. He quickly became her best friend and in turn she also gained close friendships with his team.

That's why that after Cameron had gotten out of prison and they were able to clear Jonathan's name even if they weren't sure if Johnny would ever come back to them, a bet was started. Of course, Cameron and Kay had no idea about it and that was that the bet was about how long it would take for Kay and Cam to stop trying to kid themselves and start dating. Jonathan had won that bet right away because the night he came home, he had bet that Cameron would ask Kay on a date while they had one of their private conversations on the balcony that very night. Johnny knew his brother well because that is exactly what happened. Without feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, Cameron asked Kay out, to which she responded with long-awaited, "Yes."

After a fair amount of time, everything changed one night as Cameron and Kay cuddling on the couch in Kay's apartment and Cameron was scrolling though her DVR trying to find something to watch. Kay had begun to nod off when her boyfriend exclaimed, "Isn't this my history of magic special?"

"Yeah... like I said, there was nothing else on."

"Yeah but, you told me that a while back." Cameron suddenly sat up from his spot causing Kay to sit up as well, "You actually recorded it."

Kay smiled, unsure of what to make of her boyfriend's comments, "Yeah, so? I mean, I can admit it now, I wanted to learn more about you and when I saw that they were gonna show this, I thought, why not?"

"And you kept it?"

Kay laughed, "I don't see how this is such a big deal. I thought you were cute."

Cameron smirked, leaning in, "You thought I was cute, did you?"

Kay smirked back, "Uh-huh but don't act so cocky."

"Oh really?"

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Jonathan told me about what happened after you told me to have dinner with Isaac. That you were jealous?"

"Oh, did he?" Kay nodded with amusement. Cam gulped, "Ah."

Kay leaned in closer, placing her hands on his neck, "Oh, come on, there's no need to be embarrassed, especially now. I think that's a really sweet story."

Cameron looked confused, "You do?"

Kay shrugged, "Well, yeah. I mean, you told me to do it because you thought it would make me happy, even if it meant you weren't." She then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Kay... I just..." Cameron hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Even though it wasn't the first time he had said it, Kay always felt her face heat up when he did, "I love you too." She responded. Cameron was silent for a moment while he rested his chin on Kay shoulder when he seemed to decide something. He slid arms down around her, sliding a playing card in her back pocket, "Cameron, if you want to do something, you can just ask you know."

Cameron laughed, Kay really had no idea what had planned. To be completely honest, he wasn't quite sure about how he was going to go about this. As he pulled back, he said, "Just... wait here." He got up from the couch and went to go get something from his jacket pocket, "Hey, while you're waiting, why don't you check your back pocket?"

"My back-" Kay turned for a moment and pulled out a card. It was an ace of hearts. Kay was confused but her confusion grew when Cam came and sat back down, holding something behind his back, "Cam? What's going on?"

Cameron played innocent, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." He pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal that there was nothing in it. "Oh but Kay... there seems to be something behind your ear."

"My ear?" Kay was growing more and more confused. However her confusion turned to astonishment when Cameron pulled a ring out from behind her ear. She became speechless when Cam took her left hand, kneeled before her and held out the ring, "C-Cam? What are you..."

"Kay. When I met you, my life was a mess. My brother was in jail for a crime that he didn't commit, I was losing my mojo which was starting to tear apart the family I had built the team and then you came into my life. I thank God everyday for having that plane disappear on you because if it hadn't, we never would have met."

"Cameron..."

"I wanna hear what you have to say but I need to finish this, I'm kinda thinking off the top of my head here"

Kay laughed, "Okay."

"When you entered my life, everything was starting to piece itself back together again. You gave me hope, you gave me your friendship, your trust and later on, you gave me your love. You're smart, you're funny, I love spending time with you and the fact that you're stunning is just an added bonus. I don't know what you see in me but I know that I love you and you love me and I don't any reasons keeping me from asking you this anymore; Kay Daniels, will you marry me?" Kay got off the couch and kneeled to Cam's level, taking his face in her hands giving him a long drawn-out kiss, "Wait, is that a yes?"

Kay gave a slight laugh and nodded, "Yes Cameron Black. I will marry you."

Cam grinned as he leaned in and kissed her again but quickly pulled back and he gently placed the ring on her left finger. He couldn't stop smiling, "It suits you."

Kay couldn't stop smiling either, "Where on earth did you get it?"

"The Archive." Kay furrowed her eyes as Cameron explained, "It's my mother's ring."

"Your mother's ring? How-how did you-"

Cameron scratched the back of his neck, "Johnny gave it to me the night I came home from our second date, put it in my hand and told me to shut up"

Kay let out a laugh, "He told you to shut up?"

"Well, I may or may not had been raving about the amazing time we had that night... and I may or may not have told him that you were the woman I was going to marry one day."

Kay's eyes glazed over, "You've known you wanted to marry me since our _second_ date? Have you been carrying this ring around with you this whole time?"

Cameron shrugged, "Well, not 100% of the time but yeah, pretty much."

Kay kissed him again, "I've always found this sweet side of you _very_ attractive" She said, biting her lip.

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "Have you now?"

"Very much so." Kay sighed dramatically while smiling.

Cameron's bright blue eyes suddenly turned a shade darker as he stood and Kay stood up with him, "Well then, we should do something about that, shouldn't we my dear fiancée?" He remarked as he picked her up bridal style.

Kay laughed and played along, "Oh, but good sir, shouldn't we wait until our wedding night?"

"Frankly my dear," He looked deep into her eyes, "I don't give a damn." The two of them laughed as they went into the bedroom to... you know.

The next day, Kay and Cameron went to the Archive to see that everyone was there waiting for them. Jonathan was the first to greet them, "Hey lovebirds. So what was so important that you needed all of us here at once?"

"Yeah, I mean did you guys get engaged or something?" Jordan joked.

Cam and Kay both gave a nervous laugh as Kay lifted her left hand showing off the ring and placed it on Cam's arm, "Or something."

Everyone grew completely silent as their eyes grew wide. After a few moments, Cam gave another nervous chuckle, "So... are you guys gonna say anything or-"

He was interrupted by Dina, "That's wonderful!" She went up hugged the two. "We were just waiting for this to happen, haven't we boys?"

"That is true" Gunter admitted.

"We just have one important question." Mike said, "When did this happen?"

"And who popped the question?" Jonathan added.

"Uh, well, it happened last night" Kay replied.

"And it was me who popped the question." Cameron furrowed, "Why do you guys ask?"

That's when Johnny fist bumped the air, "Yes! I win! Pay up losers, you all owe me fifty bucks each!"

"Wait what?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Oh, we had a pool going to see how long it would take for this to happen... in case it wasn't clear, I won. I bet that Cameron would be the one to propose and it would happen in less than a year."

Cam and Kay looked at each other in disbelief while Jordan said, "Although... should Johnny really be included in this? I mean, he is the twin, he might have an unfair advantage."

Jonathan shook his head at his friend, "Your just upset because I won the pot... again!"

It was Kay's turn to laugh, "Wha- again?"

Dina rolled her eyes, "Johnny also bet that Cameron was going to ask you out on a date the night he came home."

"Well, then I guess our choice is clear then."

"Your choice?" Johnny echoed.

Cam nodded, "Yeah, we were talking this morning about who we wanted to marry us... and we thought the best choice would be you, Johnny"

"Wha- me?" Jonathan didn't say anything else, he just hugged his brother, "Why me?"

Kay smiled, "Well... really, if it wasn't for you, we probably never would have met."

"It was Kay's idea really." Cameron said.

"I thought why have some stranger be up there marrying us when it could be someone who we both actually care about. That is, if you'll do it."

Jonathan smiled at the both of them, "Are you kidding!? I would be honoured to marry you guys!"

They all talked about what the wedding would be as they went able their day as usual... until they got called in for a case.

 _A few months later...the day of the wedding..._

"What do you think of this tie?" Cameron said as he fixed his crisp black wedding tux, "Kay got it for me last year." The tie was a shade of blue that Kay said brought out Cam's eyes, he only wore for special occasions.

"Cameron, you look great" Johnny said as he was sipping champagne in his minister clothing.

"Should you even be drinking that right now?"

"I like to be loose before I marry people; someone has to be drunk in order for it to be a proper wedding." Johnny took another sip of his drink, "By the way, I can't believe you chose Mike to be your best man."

"You really expected me to choose between Gunter and Jordan?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Jonathan smirked, "That's a bloodbath I would pay to see."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "So... you think you could check on Kay for me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. You really haven't seen her since yesterday?"

"Nope, she stayed with Dina last night, D's all bent out of shape about the bride and groom not seeing each other before they walk down the aisle."

"Eh, Dina's old fashioned like that." Jonathan got up from his seat, "Well, I'm off to go check on your blushing bride."

"Johnny, you know how it took me to get Kay to blush and how quickly it wore off?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Then I'm off to find the non-blushing bride" He passed through the hall and got to the bride's dressing room, "Hello in there." He said poking his head the door.

"Hey!" Dina exclaimed in her maid of honour dress. It was a light lavender colour and had a sweetheart neckline with mid-length sleeves. The skirt of the dress was tulle and went just over the knees and she was wear matching pumps. Her makeup was done in her usual Dina-like fashion and her braided hair had been done into a giant braid that went over her left shoulder and she wore a sparkling headband.

"Relax D, it's just me... Johnny."

"Oh, alright, come in then." Dina responded.

Jonathan walked in and sat down, "Hey Kay, your future husband wanted me to check up on you."

"Hey Jonathan. Just a second, I'll be right out" She called from behind the screen.

Jonathan turned to Dina, "So, you guys finally settled on a dress?"

"It took a lot of effort but we finally found a dress that was perfect for Kay" Dina proclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about perfect... but I think it'll work." Kay said stepping out from behind the screen. She was wearing an elegant white tulle ball gown with an off shoulder neckline and long sleeves, the design was simple and the fabric glittered slightly in the sunlight. Her dark hair had been done into a chignon bun; the veil had been woven into her hair, and atop her head sat a tiny crystal accented leaf tiara. Her makeup was simple except for the red lipstick that Dina had insisted upon.

Jonathan's eyes widened, "Wow, Kay, you clean up real well" Dina slapped him in the shoulder but he ignored her, "Just so you know, Cam's gonna be crying when he sees you walking down the aisle"

Kay rolled her eyes, "I doubt that."

"You do look beautiful Kay." Dina commented.

Kay smiled, "Thanks Dina"

Just then Jordan walked in, "Hey guys," His eyes landed on Kay, "Whoa Kay, that dress looks great on you."

"Thanks Jordan"

"You know Cam's gonna cry when he sees you."

Jonathan raised his hands, "That's what I said."

Kay rolled her eyes again, "What's up Jordan?"

"I just came by to tell you that everything is going according to plan in terms of lighting and music"

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Good to know?"

"Also Cam said he wanted to talk to you."

"Ah. Sure."

Dina stood between Kay and the door, "Oh no, the bride cannot see the groom in her wedding dress before she walks down the aisle"

Jordan raised his hand, "Cam said you would say that so he came up with a solution."

Suddenly an arm waved from behind the door, "Hello." It was Cam, "Look, I really need to talk to my fiancée before the wedding and I knew Dina would never allow that so... I'm going to be behind this door facing the wall so I won't be _seeing_ Kay before she walks down the aisle."

Dina gave a deep sigh, "I guess that's fine." She clapped her hands, "Come on boys, I'll get you into position" She then walked the door and turned to Cameron, "I'll be back in five minutes, so no funny business"

Cam raised his hands in defense, "No funny business whatsoever Maid of Honour"

"Good."

Jonathan threw his arm around Jordon's shoulders, "Just know that I have the most important job at this wedding."

"Uh-huh" Jordan replied, taking Jonathan's arm off and walking away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, I'll marry you and me right now, I have the power."

Dina rolled her eyes, "I'll go make sure they don't... marry each other."

Kay laughed as she went to the door, "Cam?" Cameron waved his right hand for Kay to take. She intertwined her left hand with his right. They were both facing away from the door, "What is it? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to talk to you before this whole thing started."

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Just that I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know I was kind of worried that you not seeing my handsome face this morning would lead you to realize you're way too good for me and call this whole thing off."

She gripped his hand tighter, "Cameron... that would never happen, you know why?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because I'm too stupidly in love with you."

Cameron let out a laugh, "You are?"

"Of course. Your jokes aren't really good."

"Hey..."

"But you make me laugh anyway."

"Then I guess I'm fine with that... Hey Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not just stupidly in love with you, I'm insanely in love with you. Madly!"

Kay laughed her fiancée's words, "Then I guess it's a good thing we are marrying each other."

Just then Dina came back, "Alright lovebirds, now I've got to do some finishing touches for Kay and Cameron, you need to take position. Your ceremony is going to start in less than ten minutes!"

Cameron smiled at his friend, "Okay Dina" He squeezed Kay's hand one last time, "Next time I see you Kay, everything will be different." He reluctantly let go of her hand and left. Cameron went to the decorated wedding hall. His team had done an amazing job. The benches were covered with light blue and lavender flowers and white ribbons and at the end of the aisle were two columns covered in lavender and light blue ribbons and bows, and white flowers. He nodded at everyone seated as a way to thank them all for coming. Deakins was sitting in one of the front seats on Cameron's side where his parents would be. "Hey Johnny." He greeted his brother.

Jonathan smirked, "Hey little brother. You ready?"

Cameron took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

The wedding music started to play. Johnny patted his brother on the back, "Good, because it's time."

As the music started to play, a little girl, one of Kay's cousins' kids was the flower girl and Mike's younger son was the ring barrier. The little girl tossed the white petals on the ground as the guests gushed over her adorable attempts to toss the petals. Dina and Mike then started to make their way down the aisle, taking one step at a time with the music. Jordan and Gunter were both groomsmen and two of Kay's relatives were the two other bridesmaids. That was all with the wedding party. Both Cam and Kay felt that there wasn't more needed.

Once everyone had reached the end of the aisle, the wedding march began. There was just one problem... Kay was nowhere to be found. That's when Cameron turned to Dina, "Uh... Dina? Where's Kay?"

Dina was confused, "I-I don't know. She was completely fine when I left the room. She said she would be right behind us."

Suddenly whispers started to be spoken. Cam couldn't wait any longer, "I'm sorry Dina, I know you were adamant about me not seeing her before she walks down that aisle but-"

"I get it. Go, see if she's okay. We'll be right behind you."

Cameron ran back up the aisle, turned left, noticed that Kay's bouquet was on the floor as if it had been dropped and he ran towards Kay's room. The door had been closed. He knocked, "Kay? Are you in there?"

"Oh yes she is Cameron." A familiar voice had made Cam's heart drop, he threw open the door. The Mystery Woman was holding a sharp knife against Kay's throat, "Hello Cameron, lovely day, isn't it?"

Kay's appearance had been slightly desheveled, as if she had been in a fight. Strands of hair had come out of her bun and her tiara was lopsided, "You." Cameron growled.

"You know, I never was a fan of white weddings, always thought they could use a little colour."

"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you trying to ruin Kay and mine's wedding?" If he wasn't so angry, he would have commented on how beautiful he thought Kay looked despite her dishevelled appearance.

"Go on Kay, tell him what you told me." MW said pressing the cold blade closer to Kay's skin.

Cameron saw Kay's eyes glisten, "Cameron Black... I-I-"

"Come on Kay, it's not that hard"

"I-I d-don't love you Cameron." She forced herself to say.

Cameron knew she was lying, he just couldn't figure out why, "You're lying Kay. I've known you long enough to know when you are lying." He looked to MW, "What's your angle?"

"Well, Kay is my bargaining chip."

"I'm your bargaining chip?" Kay asked but immediately regretting it when she felt the blade dig into her skin slightly.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked trying to keep MW from doing something drastic.

"I need you and Jonathan for something."

"Did someone call me?" Jonathan said appearing next to Cameron, "Put the knife down Lady, I don't take kindly to someone trying to kill my future sister-in-law."

"Jonathan." MW seemed distracted for a moment so Kay took advantage of that. She kicked MW's right ankle causing her to lose her balance but it also causing the blade to create a small but harmless cut on Kay's throat.

Kay pulled out her gun from a holster she had hidden underneath her dress. Cam looked at her with amazement, "Seriously?"

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve" She said as she held up her gun to MW.

"You're amazing."

MW held up her hands in defense, "Now, now I didn't come here to ruin your special day. I just came here a courtesy."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Right, because holding a blade to my throat on my wedding day is a great courtesy."

"Well, it was only for insurance"

"Insurance?"

"I knew Cam would come running for you."

"Just cut to the chase!" Jonathan shouted.

MW rolled her eyes, "I need Cameron and Jonathan to get something for me and I needed Kay out of the picture."

"What?" The three of them all said.

"I need Cameron and Jonathan for something. It'll help solve the mystery behind Alistair Black and his colleagues from that photo. I'll be willing to help the FBI and be at their beck and call for everyone they need to take down. In exchange, I cannot be arrested or tried for any of my... methods"

"Why would you need Kay out of the picture for that?" Cameron asked.

"She's a distraction for you Cameron. I did consider just slitting her throat right there on the spot but then I thought, you'd focus your energy much better if you thought that the woman you loved had never loved you. Clearly, it didn't work."

"So you threatened to slit Kay's throat to get to me."

"Well no."

"No?"

Kay took a deep breath, "She threatened to kill you and Johnny, Cam... I couldn't let that happen, not after everything the two of you have been through."

MW rolled her eyes at the sentiment, "So, do we have deal?"

"No." Kay said.

"No?"

"Why on earth would the FBI trust you? Why should _we_ trust you? Everything you have done, you've done for your own gain."

"Take my offer Kay... it's best to know when you've been beaten."

Kay paused for a moment then lowered her gun, "...You're right."

"Kay?" Cameron questioned, wondering what was going on in his fiancée's mind.

"It _is_ best to know when you've been beaten... too bad you didn't"

The Mystery Woman furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

Just then, Mike, Deakins and some of the other agents that had been attending the wedding, burst in through the side door of the room that led into a separate hallway while Deakins yelled, "Hands in the air!"

Cameron smirked, understanding what had happened, "Maybe next time, don't try to harm an FBI agent when many of her colleagues are close by and willing to fight for her"

MW raised her hands as Mike went through the room and behind her and cuffed her hands behind her back. She took another look at Kay, Cameron and Jonathan, "You'll regret this."

Jonathan scoffed, "Yeah... I think the only thing we will regret about this is the fact that this wasn't done sooner." _And that's exactly what happened; the Mystery Woman had no legs left to stand on after that day. She was locked away for not only the murders she had committed but for framing Jonathan in the first place. However, that good news came about after the wedding._

Dina had taken to get Kay fixed up again and they had started the whole thing over again... after the explained what had happened to the confused wedding guests. Everyone was in their positions once again, only this time when the wedding march started and everyone stood for the bride, the bride had arrived. Dina had managed to fix Kay's hair and makeup to be even better than the first time, even managing to hide the little cut that was on her neck.

Cameron couldn't take his eyes off of Kay as she walked down the aisle. She looked perfect. He began to tear up when Johnny whispered, "Cam, are you crying? I told Kay you would cry."

"What? I- ...shut up Johnny." He whispered back.

"But I'm the one who will marry you guys, I can't." Johnny replied. Cam stretched his arm out for her to take as she reached the end of the aisle. When they were both standing side by side, Jonathan motioned for the crowd to be seated, "Dearly beloved," He began, "We are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman... and just in case you were wondering if you were seeing things, I do look exactly like the groom only better-looking." Everyone laughed at Johnny's joke. "Kay, you make my brother so happy and I couldn't be prouder that I will soon get to call you my sister. And Cameron... I don't know what Kay sees in you." The crowd laughed again.

Cameron rolled his eyes in amusement, "Thanks Johnny."

"Now I could stand here and try to tell you why these two love each other but how about I have them tell you? You guys have prepared your vows."

Mike handed Cameron his notes as Dina did the same for Kay. Kay took a deep breath, "Cameron. When I first met you, I was living a lonely life but then came into my life and turned it upside down. I wasn't willing to admit at first that your magic tricks and childishness made me smile. However you not only showed me that you could make me laugh but you also showed me that I could trust you, time and time again, you proved it. I don't know what my life would be like now without you in it but I'm glad I don't have to find out. There's so much more I could say but I'll leave it at this. I love each and every day I'm with you, I can't wait to start this new life with you and... I love you with all my heart Cam."

Cameron took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Kay... first off, you look stunning... like you do every day. Kay. When I met you, I didn't think that someone as amazing as you could have even existed. Not only did you give me your trust, time and time again but you gave me something so much better, you gave me your love. I once imagined what my life would have been like without you and it looked bleak! I love you more each day that I didn't even think it was possible. I can't wait to grow old with you, start a family and just be able to say the words 'That's my wife!' to people. I love you so damn much Kay."

Jonathan then cleared his throat, clearly choked up, "Could I-uh have the rings please?" He took the rings from Mike's son and handed one ring to Kay and the other to Cam. "Now, I don't even think I need to ask this but the law requires it. Cameron, by giving Kay this ring, do you take her to be your wife?"

Cameron smiled as he slid the wedding band onto Kay's finger, "I do."

"And Kay, by giving Cameron this ring, do you take him to be your husband?"

Kay smiled and slid the wedding band onto Cam's finger, "I do."

Cameron didn't even wait, when the ring was on his finger, he took Kay's face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss as Kay's hands gripped his tux jacket. Jonathan quickly said, "Oh, by the power vested in me by the power of the internet and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may uh, continue kissing the bride." Everyone stood up and clapped for the happy couple as the kissing continued and Johnny slinked away, feeling awkward to be witnessing his brother making out with his wife.

 _Later, at the reception_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jordan said as he got into his DJ booth, "Now, for the first time anywhere, let's welcome Cameron and Kay Black-Daniels" Kay and Cameron walked in hand in hand as every clapped for them. "And now, Cameron and Kay are going to share their first dance as husband and wife."

The music started playing as Cameron took Kay by the hand, placed his other hand on her waist as she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started to waltz, "So... we did it!" Cameron exclaimed to his new wife. His wife.

"We did!" Kay smiled at her new husband. Her husband.

"I think things went pretty well, all things considering." Cameron joked.

Kay rolled her eyes, "Well, it is us. I don't expect anything in our lives to go according to plan."

Cameron spun her around, "Good thing though. Our lives are never dull."

"I don't think my life has been dull since I met you."

Cameron smiled at Kay, "Yeah... neither has mine" He leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you Mrs. Black."

"I love you too Mr. Daniels."

"I feel like we are being super corny right now."

Kay shrugged, "It's our wedding day. Corny comes with the program dear husband"

Cameron grinned, "Understood my lovely wife." They were silent for a moment, "So, how long should we wait until we have children?"

Kay laughed, "Cameron!"

"I'm serious! We're gonna make some good-looking kids but we gotta plan these things."

She rested her head on his shoulder as their dancing slowed down, "Let's just enjoy today. Tomorrow is new day."

He rested his head on hers, "I like that idea..." He then brought his head back up and Kay did the same and they looked deep into each others' eyes.

"I love you Cameron Black-Daniels."

"I know. I love you too Kay Black-Daniels."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he happily kissed her back.

They didn't know what tomorrow would bring but they knew that they could face it together. They knew they had each other. They knew they had their family. They knew that and that was enough. They knew.


End file.
